This invention relates to trigger mechanisms.
More particularly, the present invention relates to select fire trigger hammer disconnect mechanisms.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns trigger mechanisms in M16 type rifles.
The M16 rifle is a well known and widely distributed firearm. There are many variations of this rifle and a correspondingly large number of modifications to the trigger mechanisms. The different variations include trigger mechanisms capable of being locked in a safe mode, of semi-automatic operation, of burst operation, and of fully automatic operation. Different variations of the rifle will allow some or all of the various modes of operation. Selector mechanisms have been developed for use with the trigger mechanisms to select between some or all of the various modes.
Whether the firearm is limited to safe, semi-automatic and burst and/or full automatic modes, one of the drawbacks to the trigger mechanism occurs when the hammer is returned to the cocked position by the bolt carrier. After firing a round, the bolt carrier moves rearwardly, contacting the hammer and pivoting the hammer backwards into the cocked position. This action results in the hammer striking the trigger assembly and transferring energy to an operator""s finger upon the trigger in the form of a sharp snap or forward movement of the trigger. After repeated firings of the weapon, the snap of the trigger can begin to cause bruising or other injury to the finger, making continued firing uncomfortable.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trigger mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trigger mechanism which greatly reduces or eliminates trigger snap.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a firearm including a lower receiver, a trigger assembly having a pivot pivotally coupling the trigger assembly to the lower receiver and a disconnector having a pivot pivotally coupling the disconnector to the pivot of the trigger assembly. A hammer has a pivot pivotally coupling the hammer to the lower receiver, the hammer being pivotable about a pivot point between a forward position, a cocked position and a past-cocked position. The hammer includes a bifurcated sear hook defining a notch, the disconnector being receivable within the notch in the past-cocked position.
In a specific embodiment, the bifurcated sear hook contacts the disconnector substantially in line with the pivot of the disconnector and the pivot of the trigger assembly in the past-cocked position. Additionally, the hammer includes a trigger notch formed proximate the pivot point, the trigger notch is offset rearwardly from a center of the pivot point resulting in a slightly changed angle away from an acute engagement angle with a trigger nose. The trigger nose has a lengthened forward surface and a radiused engagement edge.